


Of Emperors and Phantoms

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: 'We'll be together for as long as we live''Akashi-kun, you're the best thing that happened into my life''As long as you don't abandon me first then I won't either''Hai'
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 26





	Of Emperors and Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I recycled but look-

"Tetsuya" 

It was stern and sure. Like an iceberg, steady and still. A voice of a man around his 20's called out for a certain someone. Someone who stick with him through his darkest. It was all around the part wherein that person would just laugh it off saying that it's nothing for him and somehow, it made his heart light and content. 

"Hai, what is it, Akashi-kun" 

The other line replied with the same fervent of longing. His voice was a split of sky with the brightest hue of blue. It was very warm, and very devoted despite the monotony. 

"Happy Anniversary," Akashi simply said. There's no excitement, there's no outburst but instead a very steady flow of nothing but gentleness and truth. Like a glacier of ice steadily melting, just like his heart that's slowly being unfolded of its chambers one layer after another. 

The person on the other line curved his lips into a simple smile expecting nothing more. The other person didn't expect anything either than just the simple getting. Two words, but the thought they carried wouldn't be explained by thousands of texts. 

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Akashi-kun." 

The two people on different lines smiled at the same time and having affectionate gaze. After having their cold war for years, the sun finally basked them letting their freezing walls melt along with their indifference. A very slow drive but not so typical. 

"Let's meet me up at 8?" the bluenette asked his lover who just gave a soft hummed as a response. The Seiren employee simpered a little knowing that his beloved is in a very pleasant mood. Before he could ask again, his co-worker, Kagami, called him out to attend the meeting which he reluctant agreed on. 

"I'll have to go back to work, I'll see you soon," he spoke in a very gentle matter as if he was just beside his former captain.

"Mmn, I love you, Tetsuya, later," with that, the read-head dropped off the line which left the younger giggling on his phone. 

"Huh Kuroko? What are you smiling on about? Come on, we're gonna be late!" Kagami said as he pushed on the back of his colleague to enter the board meeting. 

After the older man hung up the phone, he finished on his work around near evening as he strutted inside a cake shop. The worker greeted him. His name was Sakurai Ryo, a very talented patissier. He handed a box of cake to Akashi and bowed his head. 

"H-Hello Sir! We already have the cake, thank you so much for ordering on Touou Bakery! We'll be w-waiting for the next!" 

The emperor didn't replied further but he just gave an affirmative nod as if saying 'great job'. He received the cake and paid an extra for the service which made the young patissier very happy. Akashi took a peak on the cake and his lips almost showed a non-existent smile. 

'Four Years And Still Loving You' 

The cake was a simple combination of teal and red along with some cute little house design along with a scissor and a milkshake. His heart beat warmly making him love and cherished. Even if the whole world hated him, there was someone who loved him will all the galaxies in the universe. 

Today, Akashi wanted to surprise his bluenette by fetching him from work and take him to an already reserved five-star hotel suite. They both missed each other so badly even now that their on tight schedule. But even despite the hectic whatevers, the two of them never once did failed on holding their vows. 

'We'll be together for as long as we live' 

'Akashi-kun, you're the best thing that happened into my life'

'As long as you don't abandon me first then I won't either' 

'Hai' 

With those eternal pledge, the two of them finally broke down their walls and finally hugged each other for the first time. It was a mixture of both sunny and cold that it almost seemed irritating but there's coexistence, a never ending cycle of falling in love deeper than the last. They were both drunk from the wine of calefaction and neither of them are willing to have their sanity. It's very romantic and burning with the coldest flame. 

The teal-head stretched out his limbs as he stood up his seat having done his work for the day. He opened his phone smiling at the lock screen showing a certain man who he held deeply inside his affections for all these years. The younger thought of surprising his former captain while gazing longingly at the little box inside his other hand. With that, he packed his things and readied himself to surprise his emperor of a lover. 

As he ventured out of the office, his phone suddenly ringed as he was dialled by his partner. 

"Akashi-kun?" 

"Tetsuya, where are you?" 

"Ah, I finished work early, Akashi-kun, are you still on the board meeting? I'll fetch you." 

"I also finished earlier, I'm already heading there, stay on your spot." 

"Akashi-kun? You finished early? That's really great" 

"Mmn" 

The two talked for a couple of minutes, mainly Akashi speaking about what happened at his work today with the phantom just humming and saying annual replies. 

Soon, a black car was seen on the other side of the road and a red-head man emerging from it. On the opposite side, Tetsuya plastered a very sweet smile while gently waving his hands to gesture that he's there. The emperor took noticed of him and nodded his head. He looked at the traffic lights turning green before crossing the road as do did his beloved. 

The man smiled at his beloved while holding the box of cake in his hand and was about to greet him again until a loud honking was heard. 

"Akashi-kun! Watch out!" 

"Tetsuya-" 

In that moment, everything seemed to be stuck in time. In that moment, the phantom will undeniably sell his soul just for the clock to stop ticking. His lover's shocked gaze, the red gush of life streaming endlessly on the road along with the horn of the police cars. The sunny day became cloudy and everything was soaked from downpour. 

His lashes blink a several times as he woke up inside a white room. His head feels very heavy that it might as well explode. He grumbled on his seat before realizing where he was in. 

He's with his beloved. His Akashi-kun who's connected with several wires and and ventilators. Unconscious, breathing, but no longer alive. The sight of it gave him a very bitter ache. 

"Akashi-kun, wake up," the phantom called out. 

"Wake up, please," he called out again each time being more desperate than the last. 

"Akashi-kun, please, please, I'll do anything for you, just please...... please wake up," he held the hand of the man so tight as if refusing to let the faintest existence of this person be out of his grasp. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this.." 

He felt his eyes moistening unable to stop the flow of his tears. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He hugged the hand of the unconscious man and sobbed violently while letting the cake on the table melt down. 

"Akashi-kun...."

"Sei-kun...." 

Months passed and never did the bluenette left the side of his former captain. He would just do his morning routines then he'll spent his days watching Akashi. Seasons passed and never did the man who's connected to ventilators showed signs of waking up. The other finally resigned on his work just so he could be with the red-head. He wanted to be the first one to be seen once the older opened his eyes again. 

"Sei-kun, remember our fourth anniversary? I was supposed to give you something back then," Kuroko smiled bitterly while holding the lifeless yet alive hand of his cause of the sleepless nights. 

He rummaged through his pockets as a small box came into view. All these time, he never once failed on bring it with him. All wishing for the one who's supposed to wear it to wake up. 

"I never really got the chance to give you this." 

A silver ring with character indented on it--To my beloved, Akashi-kun. 

"I'm sorry it took so long," the neverending tears came once again as he slid the ring through thin fingers. 

"We'll be together as long as we live right? Sei-kun, you're very cruel. Why are you cheating?" 

He looked at the pale cold lips of his former captain who seemed to be curved into a contented smile. If only he really was sleeping. Kuroko closed his eyes, gently held the older's shoulders and kissed the forsaken lips. 

At this moment, in the empty halls of the ward. The man's heterochromatic eyes slightly trembled a few times and in the next second, those cold eyes Tetsuya longed the most finally opened. Those dead eyes, cold and calculating were hazy for a moment then becoming sober. 

The moment he opened his eyes along with his consciousness, a vast sea of warm and cold memories flooded onto him. 

All the tragedies, all the moments, all the smiles and cries finally merged into an image of one person--That was, the man who devoted into reuniting their circle and loved him for the greatest of times. The man who blazed him with goodness all in for melting the humongous block of ice that was his heart. 

At this time, Kuroko who was violently sobbing on his seat finally opened his eyes and it was filled with all sorts of emotion as he cried more. The man who just woke up finally sobered up, his gaze becoming warm and deep. 

Kuroko looked at Akashi who was staring at him. He gasped a few plentiful of breathes. His pair of dead cyan eyes finally returned to the previous ones hat illuminated the clear blue skies as he slowly kissed the lips, two tounges intertwining with each other. 

"Tetsuya, I just had a very bad dream." 

"Welcome back, Sei-kun." 

Unhurriedly, the man who spent his days in a beautiful dream held Kuroko Tetsuya's hand. 

Spring came and Kuroko filled the room with flowers, summer was when he opened the windows open, fall came and he held thin fingers telling stories of how he swept the dried leaves on their roof. Winter was when they spent the days cuddling on the hospital room. 

Spring came again and the phantom made his emperor wear a flower crown.


End file.
